The Wizard Lagoon
by RosesnTurtles
Summary: Ron and Hermione have had a huge falling out, and now their friendship is hanging in the balance. Harry knows that Voldemort is rising to power, and for Harry to fight, he is going to need his 2 best friends and they'll need eachother. So he visits Dumbledore to ask for help and advice, will Dumbledore be able to help Harry mend the broken friendship? If so, how?*takes place in 6th


*** This story was inspired by the movie, The Blue Lagoon. I hope you enjoy it this will be a multi chapter story so if you like it, let me know and I'll continue writing chapters.***

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

The Wizards Lagoon Chapter 1: One too many disagreements.

Hermione and Ron are best friends, but that doesn't always mean they get along, but after six years their relationship had started to take a toll, they were exhausted from all the work that they had, and Voldemort being on the loose didn't help their cause. Harry tried to shove off their fighting as something that just happens when friends get stressed, but after this incident he realised that enough is enough, they both need to find a way to settle their differences, because Harry knew that the war was Harry knew that after the incident that happened today he knew that he needed to find a way to help the two friends mend their friendship. So he decided to go talk to Professor Dumbledore and see if he could give harry some insight. He walked to the statue that hid Dumbledore's office and said the password, "Lemon Drops." This caused the statue to begin to rise, revealing a spiral staircase. Once the stair case had reached the top to the headmaster's office Harry took a deep breath and began to walk up the staircase. Hopefully the headmaster could give Harry some answers.

When Harry had reached the top of the stair case he walked up to the door and knocked on it, he heard Dumbledore say "You may come in Harry." "How did he know it was me?" Harry thought. He walked in the room and saw Fawkes sitting by the Headmasters desk on his perch while Dumbledore was sitting at his desk writing on a parchment. Harry was always amazed by Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore and an amazing book collection along with thousands of different trinkets that did all kinds of things, some were muggle trinkets and some were just completely, magical. Harry thoughts were disrupted when Dumbledore said "What may I owe this visit Harry?" Harry paused, "I was wondering if you could help me Professor." Harry finally replied looking up. "What is it that you need help with Harry?" Dumbledore responded. "Well... My friends Ron and Hermione have not been getting along very well the past few weeks, they've been fighting a lot for the silliest of reasons and after today's incident their relationship is hanging in the balance. I want to help them resolve their conflicts because when the time comes professor, when we have to battle Voldemort and his followers they will need to be with each other not against each other. What I am asking you is... how can I help them mend their relationship." Harry Stated. Dumbledore was glad that Harry could come to him for advice and wanted to make sure he had all the information he needed to help Harry, so he then asked, "What exactly was the incident that pushed your two friend's relationship over the edge?" Harry was kind've taken aback was hoping that Dumbledore wouldn't ask that replied "Well...You see... It kind've... Uhh..." Dumbledore stop Harry and said "Why don't you just show me?" "Um, okay how?" Harry replied confused. "Like this." Dumbledore said with a smile, he then walked up to Harry and placed his wand on Harry's head, he then began to pull a ghostly like string out of Harry's head. It didn't hurt Harry at all, it just felt strange. Dumbledore then took the strand and placed it in the Pensieve. "Of course!" Harry thought.

Dumbledore then looked inside the memory; he saw Ron and Hermione working together in potions class. He saw that the two Gryffindor's were already frustrated with each other before the memory even began. "Ronald! Listen to me!" Hermione yelled. "You're supposed to cut the Silverweed into pieces not just throw it in, then you put in the lavender extract!" "You do it then if you're so smart! Go on" Ron responded in anger. "Fine! I will!" Hermione replied furious. While she was grabbing the ingredient she was still yelling at Ron "You know Ron you really need to pay attention more to what you're doing! You never seem to be interesting in anything that happens around here! You're so careless!" While yelling she didn't realise that she had grabbed the wrong ingredient, instead of lavender extract she grabbed Violet abstract instead. She threw the ingredient in and instantly the potion turned a fire red and exploded in a puff of black smoke and fire over the Gryffindor's. Professor Slughorn saw the potion explode and immediately ran over, waved his hand and put the fire out. He stopped by the two Gryffindor's desk demanding an explanation. "Well, what happened?" Professor Slughorn demanded. Ron quickly piped up, "It was Hermione that done it!" "ME! If you weren't distracting me, it wouldn't have exploded!" Hermione screamed. Ronald replied in fury "Well if you didn't act like such a know-it-all and paid attention, maybe you would have grabbed the right ingredient and the potion wouldn't have explo-" "That is enough!" Professor Slughorn yelled. Detention! Plus 50 points from Gryffindor! "I HATE YOU RON!" Hermione exploded. She then lifted her wand and yelled "STUEFY" knocking Ron right out. She then ran out of the room. Ron, angry beyond belief, quickly got up and ran after her. Professor Slughorn just stood there, jaw to the floor, he was unsure what to do. Harry quickly ran after Ron and Hermione to try and stop the rage. He then saw his two best friends dueling, casting various stunning spells, defense spells, and other various spells in anger. Harry quickly stopped the fighting by casting a silenco charm on the both of them. They could now no longer cast spells. The two realized what was going on and stopped immediately and stood there, realizing what they just did. All Harry could do was just stand there, angry, and a little disappointed "How did it get this bad?" He thought. He stood there starring at them in silence for a little while longer then removed the charm and just walked away. He was too mad to say anything. Hermione and Ron stood there for a moment reflecting on their actions. They then looked at each other, with no expression really and then walked in opposite directions. The memory then ended.

Dumbledore raised his head from the Pensive, he was certainly stunned after witnessing the event. "How could the friendship of five almost six years deteriorate so quickly?" He decided action must be taken quickly if they had any hope of helping the two friends reconcile. He realised that they needed a break, with all the work they have had and Voldemort getting more followers by the day, it was obviously tiring all three of the students. The question was, how were they going to get the break they needed? He silently reflected some more and it was if a little light bulb lit up over his head. He had the perfect way to help them get ready to battle lord Voldemort and mend the friendship. "Harry, I know exactly how to help you. Can you get me Professor McGonagall please?" Harry, a little confused replied, "Uh, sure?" Harry then quickly left the room. He found the professor in her classroom and told her that Dumbledore wanted to talk to her. McGonagall nodded and walked briskly to his office, Harry quickly followed behind. When they got to the office professor McGonagall walked in but before Harry could follow the door swung shut. "Oh come on." Harry growled. He tried to listen through the door but he knew it was useless because a Muffiato charm was put on the room. All Harry could do was sit there and wait. So he waiting for what felt like hours, finally the door opened and Professor McGonagall walked out with a determined look on her face. Harry then began to walk awkwardly back into Dumbledore's office. He stood there hoping Dumbledore would tell him what they said. It was almost as if Dumbledore read his mind again because he said soon after the thought "Don't worry Harry, this will resolved." He then gave a small smile. Harry returned a slight smile back. A few minutes of awkward silence later Professor McGonagall returned with Ron and Hermione. Both looked like they didn't want to be there. Once they walked in their head of house walked to Dumbledore's side, she starred at Ron and Hermione, with both disappointment and anger. She finally said in the sternest voice she could "Well I hope you both understand the severity of what you just have done, you are lucky we don't expel you." Ron and Hermione both began to try to defend themselves but the Professor quickly hushed them. "Dumbledore and I have decided that we won't expel you, give you detention or take house points away on one condition." Hermione quickly piped up on the opportunity "What do we need to do Professor?" The determination in Hermione's eyes made the professor smirk, but it didn't last long. She then replied, "You will go away for a month to another place." Ron confused asked, "Where? Like a vacation?" McGonagall rolled her eyes and said "Believe me Mr. Weasley this is far from a vacation, but if you accept, you will be able to return to Hogwarts and continue your studies, unless you want to be expelled." Hermione and Ron stood still for a moment then almost in unison, nodded in agreement. "Perfect" McGonagall replied. "Now if you'll both take my arm, I will take you to the location. Without hesitation they each grabbed and arm and she apparated the two to what looked like to them a deserted island. When their stomachs settled down from the trip McGonagall began to explain their reasons for entering the island. "Now, we are on an island, there is absolutely no one else here except for us, what you will have to do is survive on this island, together." "That won't be too hard, even by ourselves because there is no-" "Enough Mr. Weasley, You will have to survive on this island together , without magic." Before the two could ask any questions the professor summoned their wands to her and she apparated away. She left the two of them there, alone with jaws dropped. They then looked at each other and yelled "WHAT?"


End file.
